The present invention refers to an electronic computer provided with a stored program in a memory, and comprising a plurality of peripheral units.
The execution of the program stored in the memory is carried out in known devices without breaking the sequential order of the invention. This order is broken only for the execution of conditioned jump instructions. The conditioned jump instructions take place in some embodiments when certain processing results are attained the later being arranged so as to be checked before the actual jump is executed. If the result is negative the jump is not carried out and the skipping of the actual jump is executed.
Sub-program jumps produce the storing of a re-entry point: by transferring the contents of a program counter into an auxiliary register, the last instruction restablishing the re-entry address by carrying out the reverse transfer operation from that of the auxiliary register into the program counter.
In the event that the same address is entered again from a plurality of sub-programs, the programmer is compelled to program in known devices some new condition analysis and, therefore, other jumps depending upon which sub-programs have been executed; in this way the speed whereat the device is allowed to operate is severely limited.